omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ender Dragon
Character Synopsis The Ender Dragon 'is the canonical final boss of Minecraft's survival mode. They naturally live in The End and persumbly one of the greatest figures among The End's civilization. They are fought by Steve and are in the end defeated Character Statistics 'Tiering: 7-C Verse: Minecraft Name: The Ender Dragon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Matter Manipulation (Anything that gets hit by it's attacks get's pulverized and essentially broken down atomically), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to attack and even kill Vexes, who are intangible), Fire Manipulation (Has the power to breath flames and shoot them as balls of fire), Attack Reflection (Any ranged ability gets reflected if fired and set into flames), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Healing (via Ender Crystals, which passively heal Ender Dragon), Intangibility, Acid Manipulation (Capable of spitting acidic attacks towards other beings and melting them), Large Size (Type 1). Resistance to Void Manipulation (Natural to the void and can survive being erased while in it), BFR (Unable to be forcefully remvoed from battlefield), Probability Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Has resistance to all status aliments, which includes Bad Luck, poison, blinding, death, gravity and statistics debuff) Destructive Ability: Town Level (The Ender Dragon can easily destroy a wall of steel, which is this powerful. Able to destroy layers of diamond with ease and do so with only a single attack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can easily react to Steve's attacks, who can hit Endermen at point blank range. Also should be superior in speed to Endermen) 'Lifting Ability: Class 25 (Should be above Steve in this catagory, who can easily use blocks of gold as weapons and swing them around without much trouble) Striking Ability: Town Class '(Can easily bulldoze through entire layers of diamond and can easily destroy huge bodies of steel) 'Durability: Town Level '(The most durable enemy in Minecraft, as such it's durability should be above any other Mob) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Extended Melee Range through size alone. Higher with ranged attacks like Fire Balls Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: If the Ender Crystals are destroyed, it cannot heal Other Attributes List of Equipment: Ender Crystals (These crystals act as a healing mechanism for The Ender Dragon. They passively heal Ender Dragon while they fight off opponents) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ram: The Dragon's main attack. It charges at the target, vaporizing any blocks in its way at the same time. * Ender Charge: A blast of acid is fired at the enemy. On impact, it will leave a cloud of acid for a few seconds, which will constantly damage enemies. * Acid Breath: A more direct acid attack similar to the Ender Charge, except breathed down at the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Regenerators Category:Healers Category:Acid Benders Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Large Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 7